Alicia Vélez
|nacimiento = 3 de junio de 1999 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Humberto Vélez (padre) Cony Madera (madre) Humberto Vélez Jr. (hermano) Federico Mendoza (abuelo) Leonor Madera (abuela) Adolfo Madera (tío) Erick Mendoza (tío) |nacionalidad = Méxicana |primera_aparicion = Monsters, Inc. |ingreso_doblaje = 2001 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = CRAAraminta.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Alicia Vélez. Mary_"Boo"_Gibbs.png|Mary "Boo" Gibbs en Monsters, Inc., su personaje más emblemático y querido. Lena De Spell - PA.png|Lena De Spell en Patoaventuras, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. HayleyFNinjaSteelRangerBlanco02.jpg|Hayley Foster / Ninja Steel Ranger Blanco en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Clementine TWD.jpg|Clementine en The Walking Dead: The Final Season. ZombiesAddison.jpg|Addison en Zombies. BBBCharlie.png|Charlie Watson en Bumblebee. Noelle Silva (BC).png|Noelle Silva en Black Clover. Akira Ōno (HSG).png|Akira Ōno en Hi Score Girl. LS Rin.png|Rin en La canción perdida. SMCKuri.png|Kuri en Sailor Moon Crystal. Nero Claudius (Espada) (F-ELE).jpg|Espada (Nero Claudius) en Fate/Extra Last Encore. NazonoShoujo ID-0.jpg|Alice / Nazo no Shoujo en ID-0. Sanae Tsukimoto (LMDLBT-S).jpg|Sanae Tsukimoto en La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san. Martha (DMTTPWR).jpg|Martha en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody. Gin Akutagawa (BSD).jpg|Gin Akutagawa en Bungō Stray Dogs. Clemere (Konosuba).jpg|Cremere en Konosuba ¡Bendito sea este mundo maravilloso!. RedHairedWitch MATWF.png|Charlotte (joven) en Mary y la flor de la hechicera. GPEMaina.png|Maina en Godzilla: El devorador de planetas. Summer Camp IslandAlice.png|Alice Fefferman en Campamento de verano. Siren-dc-super-hero-girls-legends-of-atlantis-76.5.jpg|Sirena en DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis. Patter Especial.png|Patter Peacock en Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar. IsiDawndancer.png|Isi Dawndancer en Monster High. Screen Shot 2019-05-09 at 10.55.29 AM.png |Megan en Grandes héroes: La serie. Karmi BH6S.png|Karmi también en Grandes héroes: La serie (Temp. 2) Captura de pantalla 2018-11-25 a la(s) 12.08.19.png|Reportera también en Grandes héroes: La serie. Hermanas en Bambi 2.png|Hermanas de Tambor en Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque. Moxie Freemaker - LEGO All Stars.png|Moxie Freemaker en LEGO Star Wars: All Stars. Martha Little.png|Martha Little en Stuart Little 2. CydS2.jpg|Cyd Ripley en Amigas cuando sea. BLLAbigail.jpg|Abigail Carlson en Pequeñas mentiras. Shazam19Mary.png|Mary Bromfield en ¡Shazam!. SOLOEnfysNest.png|Enfys Nest en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. Jenna-0.jpg|Jenna (Flyer) en Porristas. Ethel LPB.jpg|Ethel Hallow en La Peor Bruja. Landy-bender-2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Landry Bender. Alicia Vélez es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, nacida el 3 de junio de 1999, es hija de los también actores de doblaje Humberto Vélez y Cony Madera. Ella es conocida por interpretar a Mary "Boo" Gibbs en Monsters, Inc., Hayley Foster / Ninja Steel Ranger Blanco en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel, Lena en Patoaventuras (2017), entre otros. Filmografia Películas animadas * Monsters, Inc. - Mary "Boo" (debut) * DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis - Sirena * Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque - Hermanita de Tambor #1 * Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños - Voces adicionales Películas Hailee Steinfeld * Entre dos helechos: La película (2019) - Ella misma * Bumblebee (2018) - Charlie Watson [[Brec Bassinger|'Brec Bassinger']] * Terror a 47 metros: El segundo ataque (2019) - Catherine * Status Update: Actualiza tu universo (2018) - Maxi Moore Otros * La hora de tu muerte (2019) - Allie (Jeannie Elise Mai) * Abigail: Ciudad fantástica (2019) - Abigail Foster (Tinatin Dalakishvili) * Drunk Parents (2019) - Rachel Teagarten (Michelle Veintimilla) * El silencio (2019) - Ally Andrews (Kiernan Shipka) * ¡Shazam! (2019) - Mary Bromfield (Grace Fulton) * Dumplin (2019) - Callie Reyes (Georgie Flores) * Locamente millonarios (2018) - Araminta Lee (Sonoya Mizuno) * Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars (2018) - Enfys Nest (Erin Kellyman) * Zombies (2018) - Addison (Meg Donnelly) * La jefa (2016) - Chrystal * Annie (2014) - Pepper Ulster * Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) - Voces adicionales * Stuart Little 2 (2002) - Martha Little * Glass (2019) - Voces adicionales * Un viaje en el tiempo (2018) - Voces acicionales * Línea mortal: Al límite (2017) - Voces acicionales Series de TV Haley Tju * Braughner en El príncipe de Peoria (2018-presente) * Braughner en El príncipe de Peoria: El milagro del alce navideño (2018) Landry Bender * Amigas cuando sea - Cyd Ripley * Liv y Maddie - Cyd Ripley Otros * Los cuentos de Nick - Becky (Kyla Drew) * On My Block - Olivia (Ronni Hawk) * La Peor Bruja - Ethel Hallow (Jenny Richardson) * The Thundermans - Sabrina (Olivia Rose Keegan) (ep. 43) * 3 % - Gloria (Cynthia Senek) * Pequeñas Mentiras - Abigail Carlson (Kathryn Newton) * Hayley Foster / Ninja Steel Ranger Blanco (Zoe Robins) - Power Rangers: Ninja Steel (2017-2018) * Inhumans - Voces adicionales * Estación 19 - Voces adicionales Reality Show * Porristas - Jenna (Flyer) Series animadas * Campamento de verano - Alice Fefferman * Spirit: Cabalgando libre - Daisy * Patoaventuras - Lena De Spell * Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar - Patter Peacock * Monster High - Isi Dawndancer * Grandes héroes: La serie - Megan / Reportera / Karmi (Temp. 2) / Voces adicionales * LEGO Star Wars: All Stars - Moxie Freemaker * Oso, agente especial - Molly / Voces adicionales * La guardia del león - Lumba-Lumba (ep. 61 / Temp. 3) * Final Space - Voces adicionales * The Loud House - Voces adicionales Anime * ID-0 - Alice / Nazo no Shoujo * Fate/Extra Last Encore - Espada (Nero Claudius) * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Bruja * Bungō Stray Dogs - Gin Akutagawa * Black Clover - Noelle Silva * La canción perdida - Rin * Sailor Moon Crystal - Kuri * Hi Score Girl - Akira Ōno * KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! - Cremere * Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody - Martha * La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san - Sanae Tsukimoto / Títulos * Cagaster of an Insect Cage - Kara (ep. 5) * Beyblade Burst: Evolution - Voces adicionales Películas de anime * Godzilla: El devorador de planetas - Maina * Mary y la flor de la hechicera - Charlotte (joven) Videojuegos * The Walking Dead: The Final Season - Clementine Especiales [[Meg Donnelly|'Meg Donnelly']] * Especiales de Zombies - Ella misma * IDs de Estás viendo Disney Channel - Ella misma Otros * Espectacular 90 Aniversario de Mickey - Sarah Hyland Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *CineDub *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX (desde 2018) *New Art Dub *Producciones Bayoneta (desde 2018) *Producciones Grande (desde 2018) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Maquinas Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA